mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite was one of the Mechanical Gods of Olympus and the daughter of one of their greatest warriors Poseidon. She was called the Grace of Mount Olympus, where her beauty and power made her wanted by several gods that wanted her affection such as Adonis and Ares. Aphrodite was also a close friend of Zeus, and would later become the frame for the super robot Aphrodite A. Background During some point in Aphrodite's life she met with Zeus and they became close friends. She had some sort of rivalry with Artemis. When Zeus fell in battle and drowned, Aphrodite regretted not being able to save her friend. She opted to see why he decided to fight for Earth and deem for herslf if the plane is worthy or she would conquer it herself. However this was done behind the backs of the other gods, and they proceeded to brand her as a traitor. Appearance As a Mechanical God, Aprhodite has a massive height comparable to skyscrapers. Compared to the more mechanical-like Mechanical Gods, Aphrodite has a human-like appearance with a flesh colored exoskin. She is clad in silver armor and has platinum blonde hair. Personality Aphrodite is strong willed and highly determined to carry out her goals. She cared a lot about her late friend Zeus, and after regretting not being able to save him from drowning, Aprhodite saught to see the Earth through his eyes in spite of being branded as a traitor even by her own father. She also has a high sense of honor, disgusted with Ares brainwashing Sayaka Yumi to attack Koji Kabuto before removing the trance and falling by his blade. Abilities Much like Zeus, Aphrodite's spirit is located on a cockpit-like structure on her head, the spirit body is able to connect to people she deems worthy of piloting her body. Her chest area can open up to reveal missiles that she can launch at enemies. She is also armed with a large and powerful sword that Aphrodite can use against enemies. Aphrodite has also proven to be resourceful, using her enemies to her advantage in the battle against the Hydra. History Aphrodite first appeared when Baron Ashura was attacking a city with a Mechanical Beast. Knowing how powerful she is, the cyborgs retreated to inform of Dr. Hell of Aprhodite's betrayal. She encounters Zeus' successor Koji Kabuto piloting Zeus' modified body Z Mazinger coming to investigate the attack. Aphrodite gains a respect for Koji seeing the reason why Zeus chose him to control his body. Back at the temple where Zeus was found it started to crumble revealing the Zeus Blade. Aphrodite tried to remove the blade but was unable to as did other robots. She then suggested that Koji and Z Mazinger try and they were successful. Aprhodite helps Z Mazinger train with the sword and other equipment to better ready him for the battles ahead. When Phaëton attacked New York City, Z Mazinger and Aprhodite sortie to fight him. However, Aphrodite's father Poseidon had sent the Hydra Mechanical Beast along with the young sun god. Adonis had appeared to help Aphrodite and they further received backup from the Susano Oh battleship. However, Adonis did not come to make peace with Earth, only to convince Aprhodite to come back to Olympus. Naturally, she refused and continued to fight. Adonis was unwilling to let her go and fought on until he was caught by the Hydra and torn apart. After being freed by Z Mazinger, Aprhodite goes to recover Adonis. But Adonis is unable to function and dies. After the battle, she mourns for Adonis. Later Aphrodite sees Ares had brainwashed Koji's friend Sayaka Yumi. Aphrodite was disgusted by Ares's methods and tried to intervene. However, Ares threatened to kill her with his energy attacks if she attempted to do so. Seeing an opening, Aphrodite strikes the arena before Sayaka kills Koji. This removed the brainwashing but got her bombarded by Ares' energy spheres. After Ares is blown back by the Z Mazinger, Aphrodite allows Sayaka to pilot her body like Koji did with Zeus. Sayaka goes to help Koji now in control of Aphrodite. Her body is taken by HSF where Gennosuke Yumi remodels it into Aphrodite A. Category:Manga Characters Category:Mechanical Gods Category:Z Mazinger Characters